


36 Hours

by jay_girl88



Series: Mother Material [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Endearments, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Life-Affirming Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_girl88/pseuds/jay_girl88
Summary: "Steve nipped her throat softly without warning, startling a breathy gasp out of her. “You’re thinking too hard,” he commented lowly, but Toni felt his smile against her skin. The arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened, tugging her impossibly closer against his chest; he was a solid wall of heat against her back. “Must be doing something wrong if you can still do that.""~*~*~*~Steve had warned them, after all, that Toni was his and his alone for at least 36 hours when she returned home from Argentina. Circumstances forced them to postpone those plans, but Steve is nothing if not a man of his word.(Sequel/Timestamp to Mother Nature)





	36 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, I kind of surprised myself by writing this XD
> 
> Let me preface this by saying that I'm so thrilled for the response this 'verse is getting. I'm slacking on exam prep because I want to just keep writing, thanks to readers like the ones I've got. You guys have been truly amazing. 
> 
> That being said... here's some copious smut for purely indulgent reasons XD You got the fluff in Mother Nature, so I thought it would only be right to give y'all a little epilogue, too. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ** Note: This is a sequel/timestamp to Mother Nature. It can be read alone, but there are parts that won't make complete sense without having read the others in this 'verse.**

Lips pressing to the side of her neck was definitely among the top five wakeup calls Toni had ever had. 

Her breath caught as she woke, stuttering in time with the shiver that rippled over her skin. Instinctively, she tilted her head to the side, baring her vulnerable throat without hesitation to the ministrations of a very persuasive Steve Rogers. 

She felt, more than heard, the rumble of approval that rolled through his chest; it was deep and heady and almost made her want to hum in response. Toni felt like she’d been on tenterhooks for the past few days, waiting for just this moment; waiting for Steve to realize that she was near to being fully healed from the horrific events of three weeks ago, and definitely ready for some of that inferno that always burned so hot between them. 

Dimly, she thought that Steve would probably disapprove of her line of thinking, if only because he didn’t take her near-death experiences as lightly as she pretended to, but it was the God’s honest truth. Fire flared between them with the barest of provocation, and when it was combined with the sweet, dizzying relief that they’d survived whatever had been trying to take them out? It was positively _blazing._

Steve nipped her throat softly without warning, startling a breathy gasp out of her. “You’re thinking too hard,” he commented lowly, but Toni felt his smile against her skin. The arm that was wrapped around her waist tightened, tugging her impossibly closer against his chest; he was a solid wall of heat against her back. “Must be doing something wrong if you can still do that,” the supersoldier added musingly, teasing her by trailing his fingers underneath the oversized t-shirt she’d worn to sleep; his t-shirt; and swirling a senseless pattern over her belly and now-healed ribs. 

“You damn well know you’re not,” Toni tried to grumble, but couldn’t keep up the pretense when Steve laughed, the sound vibrating along her back. God, she’d missed his laugh… it had been sparse since their return from Argentina. Nightmares, both his and hers, had stolen it from them at night, and the light of day, for so long, had only served to illuminate her injuries and taunt her lover with their mottled appearance against her pale skin. 

But they were getting better. It was a slow process, arduous, and inhibited by the fact that their entire mismatched family had to heal as well, but this was a good morning. The last of Toni’s stitches were gone and the bruises, almost completely faded. They’d slept through the night for the first time, too; Toni knew there would still be some nightmares, but she’d also learned to celebrate the small victories. 

This was one of them. 

She arched languidly as Steve pressed closer to her, still mouthing at her neck. Every so often, the scrape of his teeth would send little shockwaves zinging through her body, followed by lazy contentment as he laid openmouthed kisses over the sting, suckling his apology. At some point, her hand had drifted to join his against her abdomen, fingers tangled together as she held on to him. 

_Tethered, _she thought fleetingly. _Tethered to him. To each other. _

Steve lifted his head, and like a dance that Toni knew all the moves to, she was shifting around to meet his questing lips. Contrary to his indolent assault on her neck, he kissed her now with fervor and purpose and urgency. When he deepened the kiss, it was a demand, and the way he plundered her mouth left no question as to who was dominating it. Underneath the assault, sang an almost desperate relief, and Toni met it with soothing submission; with understanding and compassion and easy comfort.

This, she knew, was what he’d been resisting since they’d come back home three weeks ago. It was an outpouring of the last of the terror and anguish and helplessness, as well as the first tentative tendril of acceptance that it was over, now. 

He gentled his lips after a few moments, and Toni dimly became aware that they were both breathless. When he finally pulled away, it wasn’t very far, and his forehead dipped to rest against hers in a gesture of tenderness that made her the back of her eyes sting. 

“I love you,” he said roughly, as if it was a confession, as if he were willing the words to take hold in her soul. Not knowing it had done that already, the very first time he’d said them to her. “I love you so damn much.” 

Toni raised a hand. Tangled it in his hair. “I love you,” she murmured back; not a reply, but a statement of fact on its own. Because Steve, to her thinking, deserved more than a knee-jerk response. 

If the softening of his eyes was any indication, he heard her sentiment loud and clear. 

As he lowered his head now, his kiss tasted different. This wasn’t a marking; it was a prelude. Her body reacted at once, as if Steve had his own personal call to it, like a puppet on a string. Toni would’ve hated it, if she didn’t know that she could call to Steve’s body just the same. 

Her breathing hitched as Steve’s hand untangled from hers to skim down her body, until his thumb was teasing the waistband of her lacy panties. He changed direction suddenly, cupping the inside of her knee and lifting just high enough to slip his leg in between hers. Pleasure burst inside of her as his thigh pressed against her core and Toni rocked shamelessly against him as the thin lace began to soak up her arousal. A whine slipped from her lips when Steve met her rocking hips with his. Slid his hand up underneath her t-shirt to cup her breast.

“You make such pretty sounds for me.” He husked the words into her ear like it took a great deal of effort to form them. If she had the presence of mind for it, Toni might have felt smug about that. “My gorgeous girl.”

It shouldn’t have been such a turn-on, but it really was. Toni had been quick to find out that Steve’s voice was more than enough to spark desire in her, but when he talked like that? When he praised her, called her his? It felt like euphoria was buzzing in her veins. 

When he flicked her already-taut nipple, Toni actually jerked in his arms. “Fuck, Steve,” she breathed, eyes slamming shut as pleasure flooded her senses. He kept teasing the tight bud and pressing his thigh firmly against her aching center until she was almost mindless with the onslaught of sensation. “More,” she eventually managed to blurt out. Dangerously close to a plea. “More, Steve, I need…”

“What do you need, doll?” he encouraged her, nuzzling into Toni’s neck. “Jus’ tell me, darlin’, I’ll make you feel so good.” The promise was whispered with delicious intent, and who was she to deny him?

Rolling her hips back against him, she relished the sound of his harsh groan. “I need you.” Dragging her eyes open (when had she closed them?) Toni repeated the motion and watched as Steve’s eyes turned an even darker shade of cobalt. “I always need you. Anything. Everything. Just you.”

For the longest time, Toni hadn’t realized that love and lust, when they were with the right person, could co-exist simultaneously. It was one of the many things Steve had taught her, and something she never got tired of seeing on his face. The way his eyes got dark, but also softened. The way his lips parted as his desire ran rampant, but also lifted in the slightest smile. The way he wanted to possess every part of her was something she hoped never to take for granted. 

Steve slid his hand down the length of her body and slipped underneath her panties to cup her pussy. Two fingers skated between her slick folds and unerringly found her clit; at the same time that he began to toy with the sensitive bundle of nerves, the blond leaned forward and sucked her t-shirt covered nipple into his mouth, the suddenness of the dual sensations making her let out a gasp as she came. 

Dimly, she became aware of Steve’s whispered words against her skin as he stroked her through the aftershocks: “So good for me… Mine, my sweetheart… Feel so good, so hot and wet for me… so beautiful, baby…” 

It was ridiculous that Steve had possessed and explored her body more thoroughly than anyone in the universe, and yet Toni still somehow blushed whenever he called her ‘baby’. 

She felt him grin when he pressed his lips to the top of her jaw, where the blush started, but she was too mellow from her orgasm to be affronted by how much Steve loved it when she flushed. Instead, she started another slow roll of her hips and grinned herself when Steve pressed his hips to hers with a muttered oath. 

Because she knew he would hesitate, scared of hurting her, Toni took the initiative and gently tugged on Steve’s wrist until her lover removed his hand from her underwear. Showing off her regained flexibility, Toni rolled herself to lie on top of him. Steve grinned in approval, bright and easy like it hadn’t been for a while, and Toni felt warmth encapsulate her entire body at the sight. It was all she needed to drive out any residual cold that she still carried from her harrowing brush with Mother Nature. 

Toni rose to straddle her lover, smirking down at him from her position on his lap. The evidence of Steve’s arousal was pretty hard to miss, but as tempting as it was to grind down on him like they both wanted, the inventor thought it would be infinitely more satisfying to tease him first. He had certainly taken a great enough pleasure in doing so to her.

With a mischievous wink, she lifted his fingers and brought them to her mouth, sucking the digits clean of her juices that had coated them. 

“You’re playing with fire, Stark,” Steve warned her lowly as he, too, rose from his reclined position. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing her deep and messy as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

Toni batted his arm away without breaking the kiss and slid herself closer, looping her arms around his neck. She rocked down against the bulge in front of Steve’s sweatpants and instantly, his hands snapped to her hips, clutching her in a punishing grip to keep her from moving. Almost immediately, he gentled his hold, and it made her want to huff a sigh of impatience. 

The bruising grip had made her want to purr in happiness. She loved Steve’s marks on her, especially the ones he made with the specific intention of claiming her as his, and while she’d been healing, he’d been so achingly gentle in everything. It had been appreciated, while she’d been on the mend, but now? She wanted nothing more than to feel the power of that restrained strength. She wanted Steve, without fear and without reservation. 

Breaking the kiss, Toni lifted her hands to frame Steve’s face, hoping the action would impress the seriousness of her words upon him. “I’m right here, Stevie,” she murmured. Amber eyes locked on blue. “I’m not going anywhere. Be here, with me. You don’t need to worry that I’m going to break at the slightest touch.” Very deliberately, she put her hands over his and clamped down until he was holding her tightly again. “I want _you,_ Steve,” she said plaintively, leaning forward to press a persuasive kiss to Steve’s collarbone. In so doing, she rocked furtively against him again. Bit back a smirk at the full-body shudder it caused. “No holding back. I’m yours. You’ve got everything I am,” she reminded him as she drew back, moving her arms to drape loosely around his shoulders. “Don’t take yourself away from me.”

Whether it was the teasing brushes against his erection or her entreating words, Toni couldn’t have said for certain, but it didn’t matter when Steve flipped their positions around without warning, caging her against his chest so that she wasn’t jostled too badly when he pinned her to the bed. 

_Finally._

He took her lips in a sloppy kiss. One big palm raked down the side of her body, and Toni hummed when Steve curled his hand around her knee and hitched her leg up around his waist. She quickly followed suit, wrapping the other one around him as well, and when he broke away, she wasted no time in helping to divest him of his t-shirt. When it was thrown to some corner of the room, her lover stole another short, searing kiss. 

“You drive me crazy,” Steve bit off, but there was too much raw need in his eyes for her to take offense. “You’re so goddamn perfect, Toni. So fucking amazing. I’d give you anything, baby. Everything.” 

Her heart squeezed at the words, and before she could think better of it, she rasped out. “You already have.” 

Steve kissed her again, hot and hurried. Big hands gripped the neck of her t-shirt and with a rough jerk, ripped it right down the middle. Toni sucked in a breath, and before she could make a comment on how sexy that was, Steve was manacling her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. Gentle, still, but with a firmness that told her not to move. 

She didn’t. 

Steve palmed her breast with his free hand, flicking her nipple, and leaned down to suckle the other one before she could catch her breath from the first sensation. She squirmed underneath him, moaning and arching off the bed helplessly. 

“Love the way you taste,” Steve growled when he finally released her nipple. He released his grip on her wrists – rumbling his appreciation when she kept them in place – and slid rough hands down to her waist, pinning her to the bed so that she couldn’t bow upwards against him. Then, with the utmost care and tenderness, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the middle of the arc reactor. No matter how often he did it, Toni still felt a shiver race down her spine. 

Steve rose to his knees and brushed his fingers along the inside of her thigh. “Think you’re ready for me, baby?” he asked, even as he shucked off his sweats and boxers. Toni grazed her teeth over her bottom lip automatically, fighting against the needy sounds that were building up in her throat. “None of that,” Steve demanded when he glanced up and caught the movement. Pointedly, he thumbed her bottom lip until she released it. “I want to hear you, sweetheart. Every. Single. Sound.”

She knew without asking, in that moment, that Steve had roped one of the team into babysitting. She’d removed the soundproofing of their room after adopting Peter, and since then, the only times that they’d indulged in being loud, was when they were sure they were alone. It made something inside Toni buzz with satisfaction to know that Steve had been intending on wringing some noise from her. 

In the next moment, she couldn’t think coherently enough to feel much of anything except pleasure. 

Two fingers slipped around the barrier of her panties and pushed into her with an almost embarrassing ease. Toni tried to rock down on them but Steve still had a grip on her waist, and he growled low as she strained underneath him. Evidently, she was his to control this time… something Toni could distantly understand, since Steve had been robbed of all control in the past few weeks, ever since Argentina. 

She demonstrated her acceptance by forcing herself to remain still as he worked her, thumb swiping over her clit on every other stroke. Two fingers became three, stretching her carefully but thoroughly, and just before she could start to beg him, Steve withdrew his fingers entirely. Another quick yank tore the lacy garment right off her body and Toni spread her legs a little wider in wordless compliance, to accommodate Steve’s broad build. 

Lining himself up, Steve bent to capture her lips in a deep kiss at the same time that he pushed forward. Toni whimpered helplessly against his mouth, the blood in her veins bubbling with the scorching pleasure of being filled by her lover again. Steve stilled inside her, giving her a chance as he always did to adjust to the fullness, and after a few moments, Toni rocked against him in a wordless go-ahead. 

“Damn it, Steve.” She gritted her teeth as he teased her with slow thrusts. The drag of his cock, hot, hard and throbbing inside her, was enough to drive her nearly out of her mind. “Please, c’mon. Need you to fuck me. Need to feel it, feel you.”

The supersoldier must have been right on the edge with her, or perhaps it simply went against Steve’s nature to deny her pleas, because that was all it took before he grabbed her thighs and dragged her closer, slamming into her with a rough snap of his hips. Balancing himself with his hand pressed to the mattress near her head, Steve loomed over her, his body completely covering her as he continued to fuck into her with the desperation and need of a man starved. The edge of roughness was smoothed out by the protective way in which Steve held her; as if, after all this time, he still needed to remind her that she would always be safe with him, even in the throes of both their lust-filled hazes. 

She’d never needed that reminder. 

Toni was almost sobbing with the overload of pleasure, encouragement and affirmations falling from her lips without much awareness. She was clinging to Steve now, trying to hang on and meet his thrusts as much as she was able, and dimly, she wondered how it was possible that every time between them felt as raw and primal as the very first time. 

Steve buried his face in her neck, grinding against her as if he could get even deeper than he already was. Her body lit up as the motion dragged him over her clit. “Love you, Toni,” he growled into her skin, rough and mindless. “Love you, I love you. Let go for me, baby, please let go for me.”

As if she’d been waiting for just that, Toni tumbled headlong into the abyss with a sharp cry of his name. Her vision blazed white and her nerve endings sizzled, and it had long ago stopped surprising her that every orgasm was as powerful as the last, with Steve. 

It was enough for Steve to follow her right over that edge, too, and with a groan muffled into her neck, he came hard inside her. The feel of him, warm and pulsing and deep inside her, was so intimate that Toni could only hold her lover close and sink into grateful bliss, unable to fathom how she’d gotten so lucky as this. 

Their heavy breaths intermingled as they stayed like that for a moment, connected as closely as two people could possibly be. When Steve’s lips began to brush her skin; aimlessly over her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone; she responded by threading her fingers through his hair. 

“I missed you.” The words escaped Toni without her permission, and she hid her face in Steve’s shoulder when she felt him pause his ministrations. Vulnerability would never be something that came easily to her. “It felt like I didn’t have all of you.”

Steve nosed his way along her jaw and pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear. It felt like an apology. “I was scared of hurting you,” he murmured back, by way of an explanation. “I didn’t know whether I would, by mistake, whether I could trust myself not to.”

“You couldn’t,” Toni replied with quiet conviction. She dragged her fingertips down his spine and back again, happy when he relaxed on a soundless sigh. “Trust in how much I trust you.”

The simple request was met with a lazy, languid kiss. There was another apology embedded in it; a promise, too, mixed with gratitude and the faintest hint of contentment. It made her toes curl and Toni couldn’t help pressing against Steve, smirking when he growled at the subtle rock of her hips. 

He broke away, eyes slightly glazed as he gave an experimental thrust into her. “I think I promised you 36 hours of just you and me, Stark.”

She grinned, eyes mischievous and sparkling. “You know, Rogers, I think you just might have.”

And if it crept closer to 48 hours… well, then, Toni was just glad that they had plenty of babysitters on hand. 

###


End file.
